This invention relates in general to water rides, specifically a mechanism and process that: 1) will safely transfer the kinetic energy of a high speed water flow to participants riding/sliding (with or without a vehicle) upon a low-friction surface and enable them to accelerate in a downhill, horizontal or uphill straight or curvilinear direction; 2) will safely stabilize and equalize the coefficients of friction and trajectory of differently sized and weighted participants on a water ride with a steep downhill portion followed by a subsequent significant uphill portion; and 3) will permit self-clearing of the transitory surge/hydraulic jump that may occur on a horizontal or upwardly inclined water ride flume.
The 80's decade has witnessed phenomenal growth in the participatory family water recreation facility, i.e., the waterpark, and in water oriented ride attractions in the traditional themed amusement parks. The current genre of water ride attractions, e.g., waterslides, river rapid rides, and log flumes, require participants to walk or be mechanically lifted and water to be pumped to a high point, wherein, gravity enables water, rider(s), and riding vehicle (if appropriate) to slide down a chute or incline to a lower elevation splash pool, whereafter the cycle repeats. Gravity or gravity induced rider momentum is the prime driving force that powers the participant down and through these traditional water ride attractions. A novel aspect of the subject invention is the employment of a high speed jet of water to propel a participant in lieu of, or in opposition to, or in augmentation with the force of gravity. With the exception of the start area, water ride attractions have not utilized the water that is pumped in a horizontal or downward direction as the object and driving mechanism for accelerating a rider down or along a run. Likewise, water ride attractions to date have not used jetted water to propel a rider up an incline to a higher elevation. By means of the aforementioned high speed water jets, the subject invention will enable the creation of water oriented amusement rides and ride experiences that have heretofore been unavailable in the recreation industry. In particular, the embodiments of the invention described herein will permit a rider(s) on the surface of a water attraction: to accelerate downhill in excess of the acceleration attributable to the force of gravity (said embodiment is hereinafter referred to as the "Downward Accelerator"); or to accelerate in a horizontal direction, (said embodiment is hereinafter referred to as the "Horizontal Accelerator"); or to accelerate in an uphill direction (said embodiment is hereinafter referred to as the "Upward Accelerator"; or to slide downward on a conventional slide and enter a flow of water of equal or slower speed and yet return in an upward direction to a higher elevation that is equal to or less than that which could be achieved through using gravity alone (said embodiment is hereinafter referred to as the "Stabilization/Equalization Process", or to slide downward on a conventional water ride attraction and return in an upward direction to an elevation higher than that which could be achieved through using gravity alone (said embodiment is hereinafter referred to as the "Elevation Enhancement Process"; or through combination of the above described embodiments with a standard downslope waterslide to create an embodiment hereinafter referred to as a "Water Coaster".
The amusement field is replete with inventions that utilize water as the means for generating rider motion and experience, however, none to date describe the improvements contemplated by the subject invention, as an examination of some representative references will reveal.
Meyers U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,301, issued Dec. 2, 1975 discloses a method of adapting a hill to provide a waterslide dug into the ground wherein a rider from an upper start pool slides by way of gravity passage upon recycled water to a lower landing pool. The structure and operation of Meyers has no relevance to the present invention.
Timbes U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,043 issued Apr. 15, 1980 discloses a modular molded plastic water slide wherein a rider from an upper start pool slides by way of gravity passage upon recycled water to a lower landing pool. The structure and operation of Timbes has no relevance to the present invention.
Becker, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,900 issued Apr. 8, 1980 discloses a conventional downslope waterslide with a simplified support construction involving a reduced number of parts at reduced cost with a conventional water pipe leading from a pump to the beginning of each slide. Becker goes on to suggest that such water pipe may include thrust nozzles at the top giving an extra push component to a person sitting there, thus making sure that a person, once boarded, does not block the slide by remaining in place. (Column 2, Lines 34-39). Becker's suggestion is customary to the entry tub of most conventional waterslides. Becker's suggestion does not contemplate the performance characteristics as described by the present invention, i.e., downhill acceleration in excess of the acceleration attributable to the force of gravity, or acceleration in a horizontal direction in excess of that force which is necessary to prevent entry tub blockage, or acceleration in an uphill direction, or elevation recovery, or multiple propulsion locations, etc. The "extra push" suggested by Becker is limited in location to the start of a slide, and limited in force to that which is necessary to avoid slide blockage by a starting slider. Conversely, the flow of water as injected by the subject invention is preferably located downstream of the conventional start as suggested by Becker. Furthermore, a preferred function of the subject invention is acceleration of a rider who is already in motion, not one who is blocking the slide by remaining in place. The suggestions of Becker are limited to existing conventional waterslide start basins, and as such, have no relevance to the present invention.
Goldfarb et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,430 issued Oct. 18, 1988 discloses a waterslide toy wherein a mechanically powered conveyor lifts humanoid slide-objects from a lower slide section to the upper end of the slide section whereupon the slide-objects slide downward by way of gravity passage upon recycled water to the start point of the conveyor. The structure and operation of Goldfarb et. al. has no relevance to the present invention.
Durwald et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,434 issued Jul. 12, 1983 discloses a turbulent waterway having boats guided in a trough between an uphill starting point and a downhill terminus and a chain conveyor that prohibits slippage as it carries the boats from terminus to start. The structure and operation of Durwal et. al. has no relevance to the present invention.
Moody U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,896 issued Feb. 21, 1989 discloses a water ride for swimmers which utilizes the linear (predominantly horizontal or downward) movement of a large quantity of water of swimming depth. Moody shares an attribute of the "Downward or Horizontal Accelerator" embodiments of the subject invention, i.e., the ability to move a participant in a predominantly horizontal or downward direction wherein the participant is moved by the water rather than through it. However, Moody can be distinguished from the subject invention as follows: The entire thrust of Moody is to provide a massive weight of water with very gradual downhill slopes to create desired swimmer movement. The ride, specifically limited to swimmers, is comprised of a large quantity of water of with a weight substantially greater than the weight of the participant and at depth sufficient to prevent the floating or swimming participant from contacting the bottom of the water channel. To move such large quantities of water, Moody specifies "High volume pumps at low water heads", (Column 3 Line 27). Conversely, the preferred embodiment for the subject invention utilizes lower volume pumps at higher water heads. Such high head pumps in concert with properly configured nozzles produce powerful focused water flows that can function at less than one inch deep. A fortiori, swimming is not a requirement, and the participant will inherently touch the bottom surface over which he/she is sliding. Additionally, the volume of water required to move a participant per Moody is ten to twenty times greater than that which would be required by a preferred embodiment of the subject invention. As to the issue of friction reduction, Moody uses a sufficient quantity of water to partially float the rider who can then accelerate by the relatively low kinetic energy of the slow moving mass of water. Conversely, the subject invention allows for acceleration by water impact (i.e., extreme momentum transfer), and does not require rider flotation to reduce the friction force. A further significant point of differentiation includes the ability to propel the participant in an upward direction (such ability was not contemplated by Moody). As a result of these differences, it is respectfully submitted that Moody teaches away from the propulsion mechanism as taught by the subject invention.
Barber U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,521 issued Jun. 6, 1989 discloses an amusement device that incorporates a circular pond in which water is rotated by jets to form a vortex and wherein a rotating member with resultant centrifugal force gives the rider the sensation of traversing the edge of a giant whirlpool. The structure and operation of Barber has no relevance to the present invention.
Dubeta U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,897 issued Feb. 21, 1989 discloses improvements to water slide systems, wherein a vertically rising water reservoir located at the upstream end of a waterslide (preferably at the beginning of the run) is properly valved to discharge a sudden quantity of water at selected intervals into the chute of the downwardly inclined waterslide. Similar to Moody (supra), Dubeta shares an attribute of several embodiments of the subject Invention, i.e., the ability to move a participant in a predominantly downrun direction wherein the participant is moved by the water rather than through it. However, Dubeta can be distinguished from the subject invention as follows: The entire thrust of Dubeta is to increase rider safety by providing intermittent floods of water that assures proper spacing for riders on a downhill waterslide run. Dubeta clarifies;
"because the flood occurs with each rider and the rider is carried thereby in a positive manner for the entire run of the slide . . . the riders on the slide are maintained at a spaced relation relative to one another on the slide as they proceed down the same. This overcomes many of the accidents that occur with the constant flow rate system as previously discussed." (Column 6, Lines 57-64). PA0 "allow(s) the practicing of surf-riding and other similar sports, as the sloping of the vat bottom results in the possibility for the water skier to keep his balance in an equilibrium position depending on the one hand, on an upwardly directed force ascribable to the drag or resistance of the carrier board or boards dipped into the stream of water and, on the other hand, on a downwardly directed force produced by the component of the weight of the water skier in a direction parallel with the vat bottom. " (Frenzl, Col. 1 lines 49-57). PA0 "allows also practicing swimming. To this end, the swimmer sets the bottom 1 into a slightly sloping position . . . and he fills the vat almost up to its upper edge. He resorts then to low speeds for the water stream . . . The stream of water may be adjusted, so as to match the speed of the swimmer . . . " (Frenzl, Col. 4 lines 14-22).
It is important to note that the flood of water released by Dubeta is intended to move at substantially the same rate as the design speed of the rider sliding down the flume (see also Column 5, Line 14-18). Structurally, Dubeta's preferred embodiment utilizes a storage reservoir with seven feet of head (Column 5, Line 31). Functionally, this low head flood of water insures that the rider is carried by the flood "in a positive manner for the entire run of the slide". Conversely, the preferred embodiment for the subject invention does not require any mechanism or need to release gushes of water that flow in spaced relation one after the other down the slide, rather, constant flows of water can also function to perform the intended objectives. Furthermore, the subject invention's accelerator embodiments preferably utilize head pressures in the range of 1.5 to 15 times as large as Dubeta. Such head pressure in concert with properly configured nozzles produce powerful focused water flows that result in an acceleration and in velocities that are greater than one could ever achieve by just sliding down a flume (with or without a Dubeta gush of water). Additional significant points of differentiation include the subject invention's ability to function without Dubeta's requirement of a vertically rising water tower reservoir at some location upstream from the end of the slide, and, the subject invention's ability to propel the participant in a horizontal or upward direction (such ability was not contemplated by Dubeta). As a final point of distinction, a participant in a Dubeta improvement will always be positioned downstream of the flood releasing valve prior to valve opening and gush production. In the subject invention the propellant water is already flowing at such time that the participant enters its stream. It is respectfully submitted that Dubeta, for the above stated reasons, teaches away from the propulsion mechanism as claimed by the subject invention.
Atlantic Bridge Company, Canada Pat. No. 1,204,629 discloses a conveyance device for fragile articles, e.g., fish or produce, wherein said articles are moved at a high rate of speed by way of suction and gravity and are decelerated with minimal damage by introducing said articles into a liquid bath at an acute angle so that the articles meet the liquid surface obliquely with reduced shock of impact. The structure and operation of Atlantic Bridge Company has no relevance to the present invention.
Frenzl U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,402 issued Aug. 10, 1971 is perhaps more closely related in structure to the "Upward Accelerator" embodiment of the present invention than any of the previously discussed references. Frenzl discloses an appliance for practicing aquatic sports such as surf-riding, water-skiing and swimming comprised of a vat, the bottom of which is upwardly sloping and has a longitudinal section which shows a concavity facing upwards while a stream of water is caused to flow upslope over said bottom as produced by a nozzle discharging water unto the surface of the lower end of said bottom. Provision is made for adjustment of the slope of the vat bottom around a pivotal horizontal axis to permit the appliance to be adjusted for that sport which has been selected for practice, e.g., water skiing reduced slope or surf-riding increased slope. Provision is also made for varying the speed of the water from a "torrential flow" for water skimming activities, e.g. surfboard riding, to a "river type flow" wherein the speed of the water is matched to the speed of an exercising swimmer.
However, Frenzl '402 does not recognize, either explicitly or implicitly some of the problems solved by the present invention, among which is the use of the upwardly flowing water as the means to thrust a rider up an incline and beyond the flow generating apparatus. Frenzl teaches in the instance of "torrential flow" that the function of his structure.
In the instance of a "river type flow", Frenzl teaches that the function of his structure,
In both flow descriptions, the entire teaching of Frenzl is for the user of the apparatus to be in equilibrium so that the aquatic sport can be practiced by the user. Either a user is in static equilibrium while skimming the surface of the water or in static equilibrium when swimming through the water. All adjustments to the appliance are directed at creating or sustaining this equilibrium.
Conversely, the teaching of the present invention is to avoid equilibrium. A rider who achieves equilibrium would oppose the objective for which the ride was designed, i.e., to propel its user up an incline and beyond. Furthermore, in this instance equilibrium is a safety hazard in that other riders who enter the device and are propelled upward could collide with a rider who is in equilibrium. It is respectfully submitted that Frenzl's structure was designed for equilibrium, and as such, teaches away from the propulsion mechanism as claimed by the subject invention.
Frenzi U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,987 issued Mar. 6, 1990 shows improvements to the appliance disclosed in the Frenzl '402 patent (described above) and in addition shows connected areas for swimming, non-swimming and a whirlpool so that water from the Frenzl '402 appliance is further utilized after outflow thereof. The primary objective of the Frenzi '987 patent is to improve the start and exit characteristics of the Frenzl '402 appliance by providing a means whereby a user can enter, ride, and exit the appliance to avoid breakdown of the torrential flow. There is, however, no suggestion in the Frenzi '987 patent that the user of the '402 portion of the structure should desire propulsion (by reason of water flow) up the floor's incline, rather, the express purpose of the '402 portion of the structure is "to carry out water gliding sports" on top of the upwardly sheeting flow. Furthermore, a Frenzi participant enters the appliance and starts his ride subsequent to the flow directing nozzle, whereas in the subject invention a participant always enters and starts the ride prior to encountering the flow directing nozzle. Finally, Frenzi does not contemplate user movement from the '402 portion of the structure to other portions (e.g., swim channel or whirlpool) of his device. In fact, Frenzi describes a catch grate as a vertical terminator that prohibits movement of a user and his riding equipment to other portions of the flow system. For the above stated reasons, it is respectfully submitted that Frenzi teaches away from the subject invention.
Frenzl U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,190 issued Jan. 14, 1986 shows improvements to the appliance for practicing aquatic sports using gliding devices (as disclosed in the Frenzl '402 patent) by introduction of a device that removes water from an upwardly sloping bottom surface which has been slowed down by friction at the boundary faces and returns the water to a pumping system to thereby increase the flow rate and thus eliminate the deleterious effects of slowed down water. Frenzl '190 is quickly distinguished from the subject invention on two bases. First, the structure and operation of Frenzl '190 is limited to an appliance for practicing aquatic sports using gliding devices. Consequently, the desired function of a Frenzl participant is to glide over the water that is re-injected into the uphill flow. Conversely, it is desired by a participant in the subject invention to be embraced by the re-injected water and either be accelerated or de-accelerated to approach the flow of this re-injected water. To glide over such re-injected water is to thwart this "embracing" objective. Secondly, a Frenzl '190 participant can enter and start his ride subsequent to the apertures that re-inject accelerated water, whereas in the subject invention a participant always enters and starts the ride prior to encountering the re-injected accelerated water. For the above stated reasons, it is respectfully submitted that Frenzl '190 teaches away from the subject invention.
Bacon U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,161 issued Aug. 20, 1974 discloses a flume amusement ride wherein water is pumped to a channel at the top of the ride, passengers in boats are mechanically conveyed to this top water channel, the boats guided by the walls of the water channel proceed to a steep down chute portion which includes two adjacent water channels into which boats are alternately directed by a gate, thus, safely increasing the dispatch interval between boats in the flume ride. After an initial descent, provision is made to use the speed attained to encounter a jump which permits the boat to climb upward upon a track over the jump and then back down to a channel splash down. As the boat rides up on the tracks the water flowing in the channel passes under these tracks in a trough. The boat does not contact the water until in comes down from the jump. The similarity of Bacon '161 to the subject invention is limited to ride profile. In function, the boat is not even in contact, with the water when it begins its upward incline, rather, the boat is on a track and its operation is analogous to a gravity driven roller coaster. Consequently, Bacon '161 has no relevance to the present invention.
Bacon U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,067 issued Dec. 10, 1974 discloses a boat amusement ride wherein water is pumped to a channel at the top of the ride, passengers in boats are mechanically conveyed to this top water channel, the boats guided by the walls of the water channel float to a steep down chute portion, the boats individually descend to the rides low point and then recover significant elevation within a common trough with the water. To facilitate start-up, a dam is provided at the top of the downchute. When enough water is accumulated behind the dam it is opened and the mass of water travels along the downchute and up the subsequent rise portion, thus "priming" the ride.
On the surface, Bacon '067 appears very similar to the "Stabilization/Equalization Process", "Elevation Enhancement Process" and "WaterCoaster" embodiments of the subject invention, however, there are four significant structural and functional distinctions. First, Bacon '067 is limited to a "boat amusement ride". The subject invention has no such limitation, riders sliding in bathing suits without the aid of a "boat" type riding device will also function admirably. Second, the water in Bacon '067 is introduced only at the "top at the beginning of the ride" (see column 2 line 36). In the subject invention, water is introduced after the rider has attained an initial start velocity in the conventional manner as known to those skilled in the art. Such introduction is by definition not at the beginning of the ride. Thirdly, Bacon '067 teaches that once being lifted to the top most portion of the ride, the water and the passenger carrying boats thereon, "will move only by gravity" (see column 2 lines 37 through 47). The subject invention teaches that rider and vehicle motion can be augmented by high speed jets of water, and that such augmentation can be in addition or in opposition to the force of gravity. Furthermore, if such augmentation occurs as the result of one of the acceleration embodiments as described herein, one may (a) ride faster downhill, (b) ride further in distance horizontally, and (c) ride uphill a greater distance than had the subject invention not been used. Fourth, Bacon identifies and proposes a solution to the problem of carrying water through the rising portion of the trough, especially during the rides start mode. Bacon introduces a dam at the top/start of the ride. When enough water has accumulated behind this dam it is opened and the mass of water travels along the downchute and up the subsequent rise portion, thus "priming" the ride. The subject invention solves the problem associated with upward water flow during the start mode by either introducing vents or reconfiguring the riding surface to facilitate water clearing in the subsequent rise portion of the ride. For the above stated reasons, it is respectfully submitted that Bacon '067 teaches away from the subject invention.